


The Incident

by GingerFerret



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Attempt at Humor, First Kiss, Hogwarts Era, Humor, M/M, POV Draco Malfoy, Short & Sweet, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-10-18 22:35:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10626531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GingerFerret/pseuds/GingerFerret
Summary: Draco had a slight mishap. Harry got in the way.





	

**Author's Note:**

> My second fanfic. Comments are highly appreciated:)

Draco cleared his throat almost inaudibly. The dark-haired boy, whose attention he had half hoped wouldn't be roused, turned around and looked at him. Draco stared at him for a moment, wishing Apparition within the walls of Hogwarts were a possibility. The Gryffindor raised a dark eyebrow and appeared ready to turn away again. That jolted Draco into action; he was here for a reason after all. He cleared his throat again. 

"Ah...I just wanted to...apologize..."

The rest of the thoroughly rehearsed sentence eluded him completely, and for a moment he just stood there, gaping like a fish. This had been a horrible idea. Malfoys never apologized for anything - no wonder he was so terrible at it. 

A quick glance at Potter's furrowed brow made his mouth move again on its own accord. 

"I, eh...wish to apologize for the..eh...unfortunate incident with the love potion last week in Potions Class... That was...unfortunate. And entirely my fault..."

Draco winced and didn't dare look at Potter, who hadn't yet uttered a word. A long moment of silence, however, made him raise his gaze to the Gryffindor's face, boldly staring into his inscrutable eyes. He swallowed audibly. 

"Oh", said Potter, biting his lip, "you mean the 'incident' that left me running all over the castle declaring my undying love for you, while trying to snog you senseless when I finally caught you on the fifth floor? That incident?"

Draco was frozen to the spot. This could end badly. Potter's expression was unreadable. Draco contemplated escape. 

"Ehh...yes. That would be the incident...to which...I am referring..", he stuttered lamely. 

Potter was still staring at him, eyes greener than emeralds. 

"Oh," he said, shrugging slightly "I didn't really mind that, honestly. Made me finally make up my mind about something."

Draco just looked at him stupidly, wondering why he wasn't yet facing the wrath of The Chosen One. Instead he blinked a few times before summoning his non-existent courage and asking:

"And, eh...what would that be...?"

Potter swiftly closed the space between them in three long strides, and Draco didn't even have time to flinch, before the other boy breathed "This.." against the corner of his mouth, and warm lips landed feather-soft on Draco's. 

A second later, Draco found himself standing alone in the corridor, feeling dazed and rather weak in the knees. 

This apologizing thing apparently had its benefits.


End file.
